


Completely Exposed

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, british actors, hiddlestoners
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anger, Bathtub, Begging, Bickering, Bondage, Chair Sex, Delayed Orgasm, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Laughter, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, husband and wife, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom and his wife have been bickering at each other all day, and Tom decides to take matters into his own hands....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear feedback! Enjoy!

"Where are you going?" I ask Tom as he's putting on his shoes 

"A run" He states

"At 9:30 at night?" I question

"Yes" he says and shoves past me slamming the front door. 

Tom and I have been bickering all day, maybe it is a good idea that he leaves for a while for both of us to cool off. 

About an hour later, I hear the door open and slamming shut. Tom glares at me as he walks into the kitchen. I follow him 

"Why are you such an asshole" I yell and pick up the salt shaker on the counter and throw it at him. 

"Do that again or.. " he starts but I interrupt him by throwing the pepper shaker. 

Tom misses the blow by lunging towards me and of course I can not compete with the strength he has. 

"I've had enough of you. You've been acting like bitch all day." He snarls I'm wiggling in his hands. 

"Fuck you!" I yell at him trying to pull free. 

"Darling, that's exactly what we are going to do." He lets go of one of my arms and drags me to the dining room table pulling a chair out and slamming me down on it. 

"I'll be right back and your ass better be sitting here when I get back." He says with a dark tone

I thought about defying him, but I decide against it and I lean back against the chair with a huff. A few moments later he returns with some of his ties and two pillows... What the hell is he going to do? 

"Stand up." He orders 

I stand up and without a moment of hesitation he starts taking my clothes off. Once I am completely naked he grabs the pillows and puts it up against the back of the chair. 

"Straddle the chair facing the back of it." He says 

I do as I'm told. Tom grabs both of my hands and places them on the top of the chair and ties them to it, and then he walks around and moves my hips slightly so that my rear end is off the chair the pillows providing enough cushion to make it comfortable. Tom ties my feet to the bottom of the chair. I am completely exposed to him. 

"What is our safe word?" He says coming around to the front 

"Pudding" I stutter 

"Good." He says as he walks away from me heading up the stairs 

Holy fuck is he just going to leave me here? 

He returns a moment later with my vibrator and I shake slightly. 

"I'm going to fuck the bitch right out of you" he says placing the item on the table. 

"You will not come until I give you permission to come. And if you come without my permission you will be punished. Do you understand me?" He says running a hand down my naked back. 

"I won't come." I blink up at him. 

He bends down to give me a quick kiss on the lips then walks around to my exposed back side. He gets down on his knees and runs his fingers in between my folds I want to close my legs but I'm powerless. After running his hands through my folds a few more times, he inserts two fingers and starts moving them in and out of me at a nice pace I start panting. Fuck this position feels so good. Tom finger fucks me with his fingers for a few minutes then pulls them out and grabs the vibrator he turns it on and pushes it against my clit for a second then Inserting it into my opening and starts fucking me with it.... 

"Tom I need to come" I moan 

"No" he says 

I moan loudly at his reply and he doesn't stop his movements sending me right on the verge. He knows I'm about to burst and he pulls out of me. I pant heavily into the room. Tom moves slightly then inserts a finger into my back entrance which results in a loud moan from me. Tom immediately sets off a hard pace with his fingers. As my orgasm builds Tom pulls his fingers out again and I groan in anger. 

"What darling?" Tom says coyly 

"Please I want to come" I pant and he laughs 

"I have had to endure your bitchy attitude all damn day. Did you really think I was going to let you come that easily?" 

I didn't say anything which results as a hard slap to my ass. I scream into the air as my whole body is so sensitive. 

"Answer me." 

"No. No you weren't going to let me come easily." I cry. 

Tom bends down behind me and inserts three fingers into my cunt and starts fucking me hard and fast. That sensation that has been building for the last half an hour creeping up on me, and this time I don't think I'm going to be able to hold it back. 

"Tom please" I cry out 

"No" he says 

"PLEASE!" I scream tears rolling down my face. 

"No" he grunts his fingers moving deep inside of me 

"TOM PLEASE!" I scream once more my body shaking as I'm trying to hold back. 

"Yes. Come" he barks at me 

As soon as those words left his mouth, The entire world went black and my body shook and strained against the ties that held me, I moaned and screamed as I convulsed. As Tom's fingers kept plunging into me, A warm liquid shot out of my cunt making a puddle on the floor. My orgasm felt like it went on forever as Tom kept moving his fingers never relenting. Finally he pulled them out, stands up and leans over my sweaty body to un tie my hands and feet, I don't move and stay slumped over my body to exhausted to move. 

Tom stands me up and positions me with my hands on the seat of the chair and my rear end sticking out, he keeps a tight grip on my hips and before I know it, he slams his hips forward plunging into my cunt full force I scream profanities into the air and within minutes we both find our releases. 

Tom pulls out of me and lifts my sweaty and exhausted body into his arms carrying me up the stairs to our bedroom. He gently lays me down on the bed and walks over to the bathroom to start the water in the tub. He comes out and walks downstairs and returns few minutes later with a glass of water. Before walking over to me he shuts the bathroom water off and strips out of his clothes. 

"Here love drink some water." He says as he takes a seat next to me. 

I stretch and whimper slightly before sitting up and drinking the water. Tom runs a hand up and down the side of my face. I grab it and give it a kiss. He grabs the cup and sets it on the night stand then picks me up carrying me to the bathtub. We both let our sighs as we get comfortable in the warm water. My back against his chest. 

"You feeling ok?" He asks moving the washcloth up and down my middle. 

"Fantastic" I whispered my head resting on his shoulder. 

"That was fun." Tom says with a giggle

"It definitely was" I managed 

"Tom can I ask you something." I say quietly 

"Of course." He smiles turning his head to me. 

"What the hell happened during my orgasm? What was that liquid?" 

Tom lets out a laugh. 

"Darling, that is what people call "Female Ejaculation" also known as squirting" he answers proudly. 

I close my eyes and rub my face with my hands. 

"That was so embarrassing." I say 

"No it's not. We've been having sex for almost ten years and though you've had some intense orgasms, you've never squirted before. I'm pretty proud of myself actually." He says. 

"Proud? It's taken you ten years to make me squirt" I laugh which results in a little pout from him. 

"I was waiting for the perfect moment." He laughs. 

"Tom Hiddleston I do love you" I say and snuggle closer too him. 

About twenty minutes later, we find ourselves covered and cuddled in each other's arms fast asleep, the day of bickering completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear feedback!


End file.
